The present invention relates to a radiating module, and more particularly to a radiating module defining a closed room to enable airflow produced by a cooling fan in the module to converge on an air exit and thereby quickly carry heat absorbed by a radiator out of the radiating module.
While the computer technologies are prosperously developed, researches have also been made to develop various kinds of computer-related parts from a small screw to a complicate high-power central processing unit (CPU). It has become a common target of all manufacturers of computer-related products to upgrade product quality and reduce production costs, in order to remain competitive.
It is known that the CPU is a critical component of a computer. The high-power CPU processes data at such a high speed that people can use the computer in a manner much more convenient than ever before. However, heat generated by the high-speed CPU during its operation also increases the likelihood of burnout of the CPU.
The currently available CPU is very expensive. To facilitate testing of the expensive CPU, the CPU is usually plugged to an adapter welded to a printed circuit (PC) board beforehand, instead of being directly welded to the PC board. Meanwhile, for the CPU to uniformly dissipate the heat generated by it during operation in order to maintain it at a normal working temperature, it is a common practice to mount a radiator on a surface of the CPU. The radiator includes a base, a finned radiating portion, a cooling fan seat, and a cooling fan. The finned radiating portion is fixedly welded to the base with suitable tools, and the cooling fan seat having the cooling fan firmly screwed thereto is closed onto a surface of the finned radiating portion and is held there to by engaging fastening means provided on the cooling fan seat with that on the finned radiating portion. After the radiator has been assembled in the above-described manner, it is mounted above the CPU with a bottom side of the base applied with a layer of radiating agent facing toward the CPU and an upper side of the base bearing on a bottom of the finned radiating portion. Finally, the base is engaged with the adapter with fixing members to ensure a firm connection of the radiator to the adapter and effective removal of heat from the CPU to ambient environments.
While the conventional radiator having the above-described structure is effective in dissipating heat from the CPU, it has the following disadvantages:
1. The radiator has increased manufacturing cost because it takes a long time and a lot of labor to weld the finned radiating portion to the base with tools in order to assemble the radiator; and
2. The radiator with sequentially stacked base, finned radiating portion, and cooling fan does not meet the requirement of compactness for use with the constantly changing and volume-reduced computer host and CPU, such as in the case of a notebook computer that has a largely reduced thickness. A solution for this problem is using a thermal-conducting tube to connect the finned radiating portion to the cooling fan. However, the thermal-conducting tube increases material cost for the radiator and forms another waste of resource.
It is therefore desirably to develop a radiating module defining a closed room to overcome the disadvantages existed in the conventional radiator for CPU, so that airflow produced by a cooling fan could be converged on an air exit to quickly carry the absorbed heat out of the radiating module.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a radiating module that provides a closed chamber to converge airflows produced by a cooling fan thereof on an air exit to quickly carry heat absorbed by a radiator out of the radiating module.
To achieve the above and other objects, the radiating module of the present invention mainly includes a base having an air exit on which airflow converges and two sidewalls extended backward from two lateral ends of the air exit; a radiator mounted between the two sidewalls of the base close to the air exit; a cooling fan seat mounted below the base between the two sidewalls to locate behind the radiator and including a cooling fan for blowing airflow through the radiator toward the air exit; and a top cover closing a top of the base, so that a closed chamber is defined in the radiating module. The radiating module with the closed chamber enables airflows produced by the cooling fan to converge on the air exit and quickly carry heat absorbed by the radiator out of the radiator module.